Prior to the present invention, it often happens that the sink gets clogged-up or plugged, and in home or industrial use, valuable time and costly repair services result often, moreover it being desirable to avoid the use of corrosive chemical that eventually lead to leaks together with more major problems and costs associated therewith. Although conventional plungers and plumbers' snakes are often of value, in more than minor problems such remedies are not satisfactory, moreover a typical person or worker not being sufficiently skilled with a plumbers' snake to maneuver the same properly. Heretofore, there has not existed any suitable alternative to the ordinary worker in need of an effective and easily operative alternative device of low cost not requiring any particular special skills.